Joshua Rankin: The Rookie Agent
by Nightfly123
Summary: The first in a series of stories based on one of my OCs. A young man called Joshua Rankin is a Rookie agent working for the British intelligence service also known as MI6. On his first assignment, Joshua along with his brother Adam Rankin try to uncover a plot to take over England by a group called the destroyers, who's leader wants revenge against the director of MI6.
1. Prologue and first mission

**Hello Everyone. Here is the first chapter for my New story which is called Joshua Rankin: The Rookie Agent. The first three stories will see him rise from being a Rookie to be a special Agent in the MI6 while the second three stories will see him continuing to work with Alex Cross and John Sampson after the story, Alex Cross movie my version is finished. Anyway I hope that you will enjoy the story. :)**

In a country called England, a young boy aged 11 is dreaming of becoming a MI6 special agent since he was inspired by the James Bond films. This boy's name is Joshua Rankin, a very intelligent and also smart young boy who has lost his parents when they were killed by a unknown man wearing a top hat and a grey coat. Since finding out that their parent's were murdered, both Joshua and his brother Adam Rankin had made themselves swear a promise to catch their parent's killer once and for all.

Joshua's best friend Samantha Cole, a 10 year-old girl with Blonde hair from Fifth street Washington DC who he secretly has a crush on, moved to England with her parents after they had heard about the killing of Joshua and Adam's parents.

"It's ok Josh, shh it's ok" said 10 year-old Samantha, hugging her best friend who was crying onto her shoulder while hugging back.

"Why did this have to happen Samantha, why?" sobbed 11 year-old Joshua, still hugging Samantha as he cried on.

"Don't worry bro" said 10 year-old Adam, comforting his brother. " We will avenge them"

"You're not helping Adam" said Samantha, knowing his name since Joshua introduced her to him. "I do not want my best friend to become a killer"

"Now you are not helping" said Adam, glaring at Samantha. " and besides I wasn't referring to that".

"A-Adam, w-we-a-are-n-not-g-going-to-be-become-kil-killers-e-ever" said Joshua in between sobs.

"That's my Josh" said Samantha making Joshua smile which made her blush.

"So what are you going to do bro?" asked Adam, confused.

"I am going to train both my mind and my body in order to fight crime" said Joshua, after he wiped away his tears. Since then he had never forgotten his promise to both train and catch his parent's killer.

Now 6 years later, Joshua is a 17 year-old boy and his brother Adam is a 16 year-old boy both working for the MI6 as Rookie Agents in the field While their friends Michael Kantar and his girlfriend Jane Sutton worked as Rookie Quartermasters of the Agency. Joshua's childhood friend Samantha Cole is also working for the MI6 as a Rookie agent which is the same to William faith, Jenny Heffner, Amy Reid. Now they have just been summoned by the director of MI6 himself, who will give them their first mission.

"All right you lot, the reason I have summoned you is that today it was reported that there is a plot to take over England by a group called the Destroyers" said the director of MI6 who is called Jack Layfield, a man in his late forties.

"Who are they, sir?" asked Jenny Heffner.

"They are one of the most dangerous terrorist groups ever known" said Jack. "Therefore I must ask of you to find them and stop them".

"Is this our first mission?" asked Joshua.

"Yes, this is your first mission and the reward for accomplishing this mission is a promotion" said Jack, smiling before walking away.

"Ok team, here is the plan" said Joshua, who is also the team leader of the group. "First, Michael and Jane will try to find any member of the 'Destroyers' by using the computers while we will be trying to find them by foot".

"Also we will go with a partner in case one of us is attacked" said Adam, one of the second in commands of the group.

"I agree" said Samantha, the other second in command of the group.

"Ok" said Joshua, before sorting people into partners which turned out to be Joshua partnered with his brother, Samantha with Amy, William with Jenny.

Their first mission is about to begin!.


	2. Finding the first clue

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you will Enjoy it. :)**

After pairing everyone up, Joshua along with his team then went to Manchester to try and find any clue that could lead them to the Destroyers. After arriving at Manchester, Joshua and the team then got straight to work on to find anything that could be of interest. A hour or two had past when Samantha and Amy had found something that shocked them.

"Josh, everyone come here quick!" shouted Amy. When Joshua and the rest of the team had come, they saw a women's body that had all of it's fingers cut off.

"Oh my god" said William, also in shock. Jenny then went forward to check the body to see if there was struggle or not but eventually it ended with nothing.

"Strangely there was no struggle at all" said Jenny, confused. "Which means it was a sneak attack".

"And also whoever attacked this woman definitely knew exactly what he or she must be doing" said Adam, also checking the body.

"But there must be something here, right?" asked Samantha. Joshua then searched the floor for anything like a note or some kind of sign that the attacker had left something behind for them to follow.

"So far there is no note or some kind of marking that could tell us tha...hey on a minute" said Joshua, trying to find what ever had caught his interest. After a while, he had finally found it which turned out to be a drawing of a picture but next to the drawing was the words: _1 down and 7 to go unless he who wronged us is stopped for we the destroyers are the real hope and freedom of this proud country not the stinky MI6 and MI5 or whatever other agency there is but one thing is clear though because if a MI6 agent is reading this then here are the places you need to go to for you have only begun on the road to your own destruction and to be quite honest, we hope you find us because it will allow us to kill you and show this country who is really should be thanking. Now without further ado,The places you need to go to are as follows: Brighton, Hull, Leeds, Scunthorpe, York, Newcastle, Cleethorpes. Good Luck MI6, YOU'LL NEED IT!._

"You have got to be kidding me" said Joshua, after he had read the writing.

"What? what is it?" asked Samantha, also reading the writing.

like we have to split up" said Joshua, before turning to everyone else. "Ok everyone listen up, we now have to split up so we can cover each county so we can try and find the destroyers as quickly as possible".

"I am" said Adam.

"Ok, I need someone to go to Hull and I need someone to go to Scunthorpe" said Joshua, still giving out orders.

"We will" said Amy and Jenny at the same time making them turn to look at each other and blush.

"I also need some to go to York" said Joshua.

"I will" said William.

"Then that leaves me and Samantha to go to both Leeds, Newcastle and Cleethorpes to cover" said Joshua, before turning to Samantha. "You go to Leeds while I go to Newcastle and we both meet up in Cleethorpes, how's that?".

"Sounds like a plan" said Samantha, smiling before walking off to go to her destination.

"Ok everyone, let's move" said Joshua as they also walked away to go to their respective destinations while knowing one thing.

They now have a trail to follow.


	3. Leeds and Newcastle

After arriving in Leeds, Samantha Cole then got straight to work on finding the next Clue to the Destroyers Base.

She checked a abandoned house that had some strange symbols resembling a green snake on it's walls. Samantha then carried on walking through the abandoned house until she heard some footsteps that came from upstairs.

Clutching her SIG-Pro gun, Samantha quietly walked to the stairs only to see a young boy aged 14 coming down them holding a piece of paper who then stopped in his tracks when he saw Samantha pointing her gun at him.

Lowering her weapon, Samantha immediately walked over to the boy who was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Samantha, suspiciously.

" The reason I am in this abandoned house is because I saw some people wearing all-black clothes in here" said the boy, fearfully.

"Why were they in the house?" Asked Samantha.

"To leave this piece of paper behind" said the boy, holding out the piece of paper to Samantha who then took it and began to read.

Hello MI6, I must say that you have done well finding the second clue to the location of our base and now only six more clues to go and you will be here with us. IF YOU CAN! HAHAHA.

Samantha then tucked the paper in her trousers pocket before speaking to the boy again.

"What's your name kid?" Asked Samantha.

"Arthur" said the boy, nervously.

"Ok Arthur, you are not safe here which means you have to go and find a safe place to stay until the danger has passed, got it?" Asked Samantha.

"Yeah, I got it and besides I am going to stay in Liverpool for a week or two anyway, see you later" said Arthur, running out of the house.

After watching Arthur leave the house, Samantha then took the paper out of her trousers pocket and turned it so she can have look at the back but when she did, she saw the same snake symbol from earlier and she put two and two together before realising One thing.

It's the Destroyer's symbol.

Samantha then put the paper in her trousers pocket before running of so she can get to Cleethorpes to tell Joshua about what she has found.

Newcastle

Joshua Rankin had just arrived at Newcastle so he Can find a another clue that can take them one step further to finding the Destroyer's base. He had arrived at the St Jame's park football stadium where after a hour or 2 of searching, Joshua then found a snake symbol on the stadium and next to it was a note that read:

Well done MI6, you are certainly passing the test which means that your reward is only a step closer because there are only 5 more clues to go until you are here so we can greet you with open arms. CARRY ON IF YOU DARE!.

After reading the note, Joshua then turned it over so he can have a look at the back and when he did that was when he saw the same snake symbol he had saw on the football stadium and it took him only a couple of seconds to realise that it is the Destroyer's symbol.

Joshua then tucked the note in his coat pocket and began running to the nearest train station so he can get on a train to Cleethorpes so he can tell Samantha about what he has found.

After getting to the train station, Joshua then looked at the board which was showing the arrival and leaving of the trains so he can find the train that was going to Cleethorpes which he did and the earliest time that the train was going to Cleethorpes was at 13:00.

Joshua then looked at his watch which showed the current time which was 12:50 that made him check the board one last time so he can find the platform the train was leaving at which was platform 10. After finding out the platform, Joshua immediately ran to platform 10 and got on the train.

The moment the train left the platform, Joshua went and found a seat at which he sat down and soon fell asleep knowing that the trip from Newcastle to Cleethorpes was very long. After what seemed like endless hours, Joshua then woke up when he heard the name Cleethorpes come up.

After getting off the train, Joshua then decided to call Samantha on his phone which after a few minutes of ringing, it was finally answered by Samantha herself.

"Hello?" Said Samantha.

"Hello Samantha, I am now in Cleethorpes and I am just wondering when are you going to be here?" Asked Joshua.

"Well, I think I might be there at 15:10 or so but how about we meet near the beach, does that sound fair?" Asked Samantha.

"Yeah it sounds fair" said Joshua. "And I hope to see you near the beach, bye Samantha".

"Bye Josh" said Samantha, before she ended the call.

Meanwhile, the MI5 was also joining in on finding the clues which only made Joshua Rankin and his team's job a lot more easier. Like MI6, MI5 was also sending out Rookie Agents who were going on their first mission. Two of these is Samantha Cole's younger brother Chris Cole and younger sister Jean Cole who also are starting their first mission.

Chris Cole is wearing a black hoodie along with brown fingerless gloves and green army trousers while Jean Cole wore a pink t-shirt with long black see-through tights and a shiny black jacket.

They also have a another brother called Randy Cole who like his older Sister Samantha had also joined MI6 as a Rookie Agent but he has yet to go on his first mission. Randy is wearing a white t-shirt along with a blue hoodie and black leather trousers.

"I hope we can see our older sister, do you think so too Jean?" Asked Chris, hopefully.

"Yeah, same here Chris" said Jean.

Chris Cole is in a relationship with his girlfriend Melissa Donaldson ever since they met at school while Jean is single as she keeps on trying to find her dream boyfriend.

The director of MI5 who is called Andy Dalton, was telling his Agents about what they can expect from this mission and he wished them good luck before leaving.

The moment Andy dalton had left, Jean and Chris Cole immediately ran to a car and drove off to find their sister.


	4. Brighton and York

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will Enjoy it. :)**

While His brother was in Newcastle and Samantha in Leeds, Adam Rankin was driving in his car which is a KIA to Brighton to search for the other clues which will help the team find and destroy the Destroyers once and for all.

When he finally arrived at Brighton and got out of the car, Adam walked towards some fun rides and got to work during which he finds a snake symbol on one of the rides but after about 1 or 2 hours of searching, Adam then found a note in one of the rides which he picked up and began to read.

 _Very Good, it seems you are good at this game, MI6. 4 more clues to go until you find us. We hope you will enjoy yourselves while it lasts BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF A ANOTHER DAY!_.

After he had finished reading, Adam then turned the Note over and Saw on the back of the note was the same snake symbol that was on one of the rides.

Adam immediately pulled out his phone and dialled in his brothers phone number and pressed the call button after which he waited until his call was finally answered by his brother.

"Hello" said Joshua.

"Hey Bro, did you find a note with the snake symbol on it in Newcastle?" asked Adam, nervously.

"Yep, Why?" asked Joshua, before realizing the answer. "You found one too, didn't you?"

"Yep, It seems we are getting closer to finding them" said Adam.

"Yes it does" agreed Joshua.

"What should we do now?" asked Adam.

"You go and help Jenny Heffner in Scunthorpe while I will ring Amy to see how she is doing" said Joshua.

"Ok, see ya" said Adam.

"See ya" said Joshua, before ending the call.

Meanwhile in York, William Faith was in one of the hotels investigating when he had found a note on the floor and a snake symbol on a wall next to a mirror.

When he Picked up the note, William faith then began to read.

 _Oh this is so good. Now only 3 more Clues to go until you have found us. Keep going MI6 because we are LOVING EVERY MINUTE OF IT!_.

After reading the note, William got extremely angry not liking this sickly game the Destroyers were playing. When he had calmed himself down, William then turned the note over so he can look at the back but when he did, he found the same Snake Symbol he saw on the wall.

William then got out of the Hotel and into his car which is a Mercedes-Benz and drove off.

After arriving at a Pub for a quick pit-stop, William was leaning against the drink counter while drinking some Beer when he saw a beautiful young woman aged 21 with Brown hair and bright Blue eyes approach him.

"Are you MI6 Agent William faith?" asked the woman, holding out her hand for a Hand shake.

"That I am" said William, shaking the woman's hand. "Who are you?".

"Linda Calloway" answered the woman now called Linda Calloway.

"Well Mrs Calloway, is there anything I can help you with?" asked William.

"Yes there is" said Linda. "You see when I had got home yesterday, I found my father dead with a bullet hole in his head and I saw a snake symbol on a wall".

The 'snake symbol on a wall' part must be interesting because William got fully onto his feet in shock and wonder of how a 21 year-old woman had also found a snake symbol.

"Wait a minute, you said you found a snake symbol" said William, trying to make sense of it. "Which means that the Destroyers were there and killed your father because I think he was hiding something that they so desperately needed".

"Destroyers?" asked Linda, confused.

"A terrorist group that has so far been terrorising Britain for Decades" said William.

"So they are the ones who murdered my father" said Linda, angrily.

"It appears so" said William. "Should we go and see the Snake Symbol?".

"Yeah, sure" said Linda as they walked out of the pub and towards to William's Mercedes-Benz which was waiting outside the pub.

"Nice car you got there" said Linda, amused.

"Thanks, I bought it after I had passed my driving test when I was 17" said William as they got into the car and soon drove off.


	5. Hull and Scunthorpe

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While William Faith was talking with Linda Calloway, Amy was in hull approaching a old school that had been closed down for years and the school is called Saint Johns' primary. After arriving at the closed-down school and getting out of her car, Amy then got straight to work by entering the school and began checking old classrooms and even the old dinner hall.

When She was in the old headmaster's office, Amy then saw a giant snake symbol on the wall and she also found what she had came to the school in the first place: the note. After picking up the note, Amy then opened it and began to read.

 _"Well, we have gotta say that this is fantastic, MI6. Now only 2 more clues remain until you have found us. Also it was very hard to come back to this place because well, School is both a good and bad place to be because mainly of Bullying which is horrible if you ask us. ANYWAY, CARRY ON IF YOU DARE!._

After reading the note, Amy then began thinking over one line that was in the note: _It was very hard to come back to this place_.

Soon her phone rang which she answered only to here her leader's voice on the other end.

"Hello Amy, have you found anything interesting?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah because I am at a school that had been closed down for years and I have a note that is a another clue that the Destroyers had left but the note also contains what I believe to be a history between the school and the Destroyers".

"What is the school called?" asked Joshua.

"Saint John's primary" said Amy. "What shall you want me to do now?".

"Call Adam, William, Jenny and tell them to meet me in Cleethorpes so we can decide our next move" said Joshua.

"Ok, bye" said Amy.

"Bye" said Joshua, before ending the call.

Meanwhile in Scunthorpe, Jenny was at a old Pub and before she can investigate further, she heard a noise coming from behind her which made her turn round only to see Adam Rankin looking at her.

"Jesus Adam, you almost gave me a heart attack" said Jenny, annoyed.

"Sorry about that" said Adam. "I thought you wanted to see my kick-butting skills in action".

"Oh sure, let's see your kick-butting skills" said Jenny, annoyed before eventually smiling "thanks for coming though, I could really use some help".

"I don't blame you" said Adam, looking around the old pub."Being in this place really gives me the creeps sometimes".

They carried on investigating until they both saw the snake symbol on one of the bottles before finding a note next to it which they picked up and began to read.

 _Oh, this is too good MI6 but also very predictable. Now only 1 clue remains and too ease your growing tension, the location of where we are. Why would we give away our location so easily?. Well it's because we are very eager to meet you. CARRY ON TO SEE IF YOU WILL FIND THE LAST CLUE OR NOT, HAHAHAHAHA!_.

After reading the note, Adam and Jenny then looked at each other in worry. The Destroyers wants them to find their location but what is the reason other than being eager to see them?.

The answer became clear only when Adam was explaining to Jenny what he and his brother did when they were young.

"We played on our Xbox 360 and the game we played on is called modern warfare 3 and in special ops mode we would set traps so th-" said Adam, before Jenny had cut him off.

"You just said Traps?" said Jenny, before realizing why the Destroyers wanted them to find their base.

"Adam!, you're a genius" said Jenny, patting him on the back before explaining. "The Destroyers wanted us to find them so they trap us and then kill us".

"So, let me guess" said Adam. "Should we warn the others about this?".

"Yep, we should" said Jenny. "Let's go".

Back with William Faith, he was now at Linda Calloway's home where she found her father dead when she got home.

"You think that the destroyers had a part in my father's death?" asked Linda, as they got out of William's KIA.

"Yep, I believe so" said William. "What was your dad's name?".

"David Calloway" said Linda. "He worked for MI5 for a few years before retiring and he was a expert of working with computers".

"Sorry to hear that" said William. "If he was a expert of working with computers then maybe he sent something that caused him to be on the destroyer's hit list ".

"What do you think he might of sent?" asked Linda, curiously.

"If I had to take a guess then I would say that he had sent a copy of the destroyer's plans" said William.

"So you're saying that he saw what the Destroyer's were planning and took a photo of one of the copies of the same plans?" asked Linda, impressed.

"Yep" said William, before looking at a another snake symbol and like the one he had found at the hotel in York, there was a note which he then picked up and began to read.

 _Your father was a traitor to his country when he had found out our plans which left us with no choice other than to kill him. So if you want your precious revenge Linda Calloway, come and get it. Meet us at the place where you know_ best.

After reading the note, William then looked at Linda in worry since she is one of the things that the destroyers want and he wasn't going to let the destroyers kill her.

Before he can ponder on this further, his phone rang which he then answered.

"Hello?" Asked William.

"William, you have got to come to Cleethorpes" said Amy, urgently.

"Why?" asked William, confused.

"Because Joshua wants to have a team talk about our next move" said Amy.

"Ok, I will be there" said William. "Bye".

"Bye" said Amy, before ending the call.

"What's going on?" asked Linda, confused.

"I have to go to Cleethorpes because my leader wants to have a team talk about our next move" said William, getting up and walking towards his car before turning to face Linda. "You coming?".

"Yeah, sure" said Linda, smiling warmly as she then followed William into his car before they drove off. 


End file.
